As Time Passes and Distance Widens, Spirit Grows
by Sirus7009
Summary: Another chapter of As Time Passes, however this fanfiction is an alternate ending, taking a different path than the first by taking place as a Christmas fanfiction. There will also be a lemon There's a bit of a surprise that you need to see first though.


As Time Passes, and Distance Widens, Spirit Grows

Tsukasa: Alright guys, here's an announcement! The Christmas in July contest entry date has been moved to July 25! This gives you guys some time to get some work done, and to decide on your prize!

Karen: Yes, we have a prize! The winner will get a picture of whatever character(s) they like drawn how they like as a prize!

Tsukasa: Now, to inspire you, here is an alternate version of the original As Time Passes. I will admit, I made some minor changes, but you'll notice that most the fanfiction is linear with the first part of the original, as well as the way the two act in normal scenes and lemons.

Karen: Speaking of lemons, we've got not just one, but _two_ lemons for you today!

Tsukasa: Now, before we begin, I'd like to announce that I'm dedicating this fanfiction to my girlfriend and I, as we have just reached TODAY our twelfth month being together, so the gifts that Dawn and Ash give to each other are all based upon gifts Sandra and I have shared, as well as other parts of the fanfiction.  
>Karen: Congratulations Tsukasa! Now, I think we're ready! We don't own Pokémon, nor the song Ash sings. Ash's song was written by Charles Brown and Gene Redd. This version is based upon the version sung by Bon Jovi.<p>

P.S. Both of Dawn's songs are written by me, though Dawn's first song has minor reference to the faithful meaning of Christmas... hope no one minds...

################################################################################

"Bells will be ringing" sang the voice of a broken man. Auburn eyes burned with false light cast by a low burning oak fire during their owners attempt to express his Christmas spirit.

This saddened hymn was welcome in the pub that it rang through, as many lonely chaps had come in to feel the company of others in pain. "The glad, glad news... Oh what a Christmas... to have the blues..."

The grieved hums led a misunderstanding bluette out of the cold into the warmth brought about by cold hearts, translating through the thick wooden door pain for joy. Out of breath from her sprint through the frosty streets, the brisk air had turned freezing in mere minutes, so cold that it could have easily brought frostbite.

North City was like that though. It felt like Christmas all year long, sitting far above Snowpoint in the arctic region. However, even the warmth of the three oak fires couldn't hide the frost that nipped from every person inside, especially from the young man singing on the small stage. Long black hair, a long rust colored cape, and a voice that was hoarse from the many songs he had sung. Despite the change in attire, longer hair, and broken voice, it was clear who the man was. His saddened song brought her to a table, pulled a chair out for her to sit, and removed her coat, all the while placing her emotions amongst the dreary crowd. She could barely mumble two words as the man's somber melody nearly brought tears to her eyes. And even as a whisper, the man's attention was brought from her murmuring "Oh Ash..."

He recognized her, But didn't even smile. His past had long been discarded, and he resumed his singing, though noticeably more sadly, "My Baby's gone, I have no friends..." Ash shook the hair out of his eyes as he attempted to strengthen his voice as he resumed, "To wish me greetings... once again..."

Every nerve that triggered crying stung inside of Dawn, but she had long since burned her last tears... She had to admit that she was screaming on the inside to just start bawling her eyes out, but... for the moment, it couldn't be done as she continued to torture her mind with Ash's tune, "Choirs will be singing... Silent Night... Oh Christmas carols by candlelight..."

"Please come home for Christmas...  
>Please come home for Christmas...<br>If not for Christmas, oh, by New Year's Night...

Friends and relations...  
>Send salutations...<br>Just as sure as the stars shine above...

This is Christmas, this is Christmas my dear  
>The time of year to be with the one that you love<p>

Then will you tell me, you'll never more roam;  
>Christmas and New Year will find you at home;<br>There'll be no more sorrow;  
>No grief or pain;<br>'Cause I'll be happy that it's  
>Christmas once again!"<p>

As Ash shouted the final words of the song, his voice shattered with the ending of "again" bringing him to his knees momentarily before standing to bow to the clapping crowd. To Dawn, it became obvious that he was a regular, and was quite popular to the torn men that filled the building. As she watched him walk off the stage, a sting to flee poked at her insides, but something drew her from her seat as the announcer declared the mic was open for another singer. She let herself slowly drift toward the stage, hoping someone else would take the stage, but as the man announced "Looks like we got a new singer!"

It was too late to turn back. As she stepped up, she ran her right hand through her hair, removing all of her hair braids to let her hair fall free, leaving her with a custom morbid look. A flick of the karaoke machine brought a smile to her face; a very rare song from Twinleaf was programmed inside. She selected it then cranked the volume before turning towards the crowd. The hiss of her mic signaled the song beginning.

The gentle strum of the e string of an electric guitar rang from the speakers. Quick but short strikes against the cord, it immediately gave off a dark and gloomy feeling, as though it sounded a death. But as it began it seemed to become more cheery. Dawn took a long breath; she hadn't sung in a very long while, and the bluette wasn't sure if she'd do well at all, but she had to try. "Here goes nothing..." She whispered just out of range of the mic.

"Yeaaah Yeah!" She shouted, her voice ringing perfectly through the pub. Her voice was spectacular. Every man in the building locked their eyes on her, especially Ash. He hadn't expected such a clear cry from Dawn, and as she continued, he just became more and more entranced by her almost mystical voice.

"I once heard of santa claus

Bouncing boys and giggling girls

I think I once was a girl like that

Until one day my childhood shattered"

A quick verse suddenly slowed as the song became somber again, "I was told of the trick of the season, the deceit of family as Parents slid presents from santa under my tree."

"Those presents brought no happiness

As my hope was pushed to make room

Until it was crushed, destroyed

And now... I don't think there's a Christmas... anymore

Please Take this life...

I can't live it without a joyful Christmas

Take my life...

If it means my Christmas comes again...

I'll trade it all, my blood my dreams...

To see the snow fall

I'd give my heart and my soul

And all my resolve

Take my life...

If it will bring back Christmas once again..."

She deepened her voice as she began the second verse, almost sounding like she had a cold, but the change only added to the song, bringing goosebumbs to Ash's arms and neck, "She's pretty good" He finally spoke, chuckling at the unique song he was hearing. Out of all the Christmas songs he'd sung, he'd never found nor heard of this one, "Keep it up, Blue..."

"I've been living in the shadows

Of the lies of my past

As Christmas lights unfold

I'm left in the darkness, the black

I'm falling through the earth,

I'm watching life fly by

As everyone is laughing

I just sit and wait to die

Please take this life

I can't live without the spirit of Christmas

Go on and take my life

Without the joy of Christmas I have no pride

I'll trade it all, my hopes and my goals

To hear another happy Christmas Carol

I'd give up my heart and my love

To hear of Jesus reign from above

I'm sick of all this...

I should have seen this coming...

My eyes bleed

My heart cries

I never want to be alone

On Christmas... Again!"

That scream took her out. Dawn fell to her knees with the mic still in her hand, tears tearing down her face as she struggled to stand up. She knew the slow guitar solo would only last so long, so she tried to compel herself to stand up again, but she was struggling. How this song tore at her heart so voraciously she hadn't the slightest, but it was churning many lost emotions... perhaps because she had acted like Ash and removed herself from her typical society?

So many feelings rushed back to her. What had her mom been up to lately? She had left Piplup at home... Was he alright? All she had with her were the clothes on her back and a large sum of money she had received from her mother just before leaving...

The long strum of the G string marked it was time. She struggled, shivered, and groaned ,but she stood up, wiped the tears from her eyes... but before she began singing, she locked her teary eyes on Ash, who could easily tell what she was trying to say. _It's not Christmas without you..._

She sniffled, then continued her song.

"I used to think that Santa Claus was real...

And now... I wish... I could think that way...

Once again..."

The drums in the song crashed down a rapid beat that just added to Dawn's voice as she shouted the last chorus.

"Please Come home

I can't have Christmas without you

If you want, Take this life

If you're back, everything's fine

Just take my life

And maybe then I'll feel ok

Because without the joys of my Christmas

I can't live this life anymore

I can't live like this

I can't breathe like this

I can't live without it

Just take my...

I can't take this

I can't stand this

Just come home

If it means I can finally feel happy again"

She took one final breath, "Then just take my life..."

The entire pub burst into applause, many standing up just to show their love of the song and singer. Ash couldn't help but feel a tiny bit protective of the many longing eyes staring at her. It was almost too tempting for many of the men to find a heartbroken girl who obviously longed for a man who had long since disappeared from her life.

But he couldn't allow these feelings to deter him; a few moments and he stood and directe himself out into the cold, leaving Dawn staring as the wooden door slammed closed. What should she do? The very reason she sang such a heart torn song was to get his attention, but then he walked out like it was nothing, "why..." was all she could muster before collapsing on the stage.

A frosty breeze blew Dawn awake from her saddened slumber. Awoken in an unknown bed, she nearly began to panic before she noticed a note on the bed. She was hesitant, as she wasn't quite sure if she should know who had taken her off of... She shook her head, "I... guess I made a fool of myself..." She couldn't make it any worse, so she read the note, only to have her jaw drop slack. "Meet me... on the stage again tonight" and a signature rested upon the edge, "Ketchum..."

So it was Ash who had come to her aid... After a good night's sleep, Dawn's previous sadness had, for the most part, vanished. She now just wanted to get up and get out of... As the bluette opened the bedroom door, she once again lost grip on her jaw as she noted several of the men from the previous night sitting at their respective tables, though each one had a lump, a bruise, or just plain just-got-my-ass-kicked painted all over him. Just as last night, Dawn flinched when the men's eyes rested on her, but unlike before, their eyes didn't look for lust... this time, _they_ jumped, nearly out of their seats before they quickly resumed their own business.

Dawn stood there in awe. Something must have gotten to them before they got to her last night... With a grin, she couldn't help but realize what had happened, "So he really hasn't forgotten about me... or our feelings..." She giggled, barely contained a bellow of laughter before once again jolting as a voice came from behind her, "Seems his song girl has finally shown up."

Dawn spun to face the speaker: a tall brunette maid who looked all too happy about the conditions of the customers, "Nice to meet you, Dawn" She giggled.

"Um... Nice to meet you... Ms...?" Dawn stuttered. This girl was so giddy... it was freaking her out! And all she did was just giggle cutely as Dawn stared, waiting for an introduction by this mystery girl. "Miss?"

"The name's Lulu!" She held her hand out, which Dawn hesitantly shook, "It's a pleasure to finally meet Ash's dream girl!" Dawn reared back a bit by this sudden announcement, "I can't tell you how jealous I am! And to believe you show up on Christmas Eve! Wow, he must be so excited! Maybe I should wrap you up for him for tomorrow!"

Dawn quickly backed off as the creepo pressed her weird gauge past the max, "Uh, No thank you! I'm sure that..." Dawn's voice trailed off as she thought about what she was going to say... "I'm sure... He'd be happy with me just the way I am..." She smiled at the wonderful idea of her being Ash's Christmas present.

"Of course! After all, I don't think he's gotten a present, Birthday, Christmas, or otherwise since he first showed up here!" Lulu giggled once again, "I just can't wait for tonight, though! Ash told me that he has something special for you too!"

_Something special? What could he have...? Did he know I was coming?_ "Thanks for the info, but please, don't spoil anything more for me" Dawn giggled cutely, trying her best to give Lulu a sign to leave her be.

"Ah, are you heading out?" the bubbly maid smiled, "If you are, I can let you go. Just make sure you come back by eight thirty at the latest. You won't be disappointed!"

"Thank you, I will" Dawn turned and headed for the door. She was determined to find something for him, but... she hadn't the foggiest clue what to get him...

Along the street many vendors awaited for those who wanted last minute presents for their loved ones, and Dawn quickly began moving from booth to booth. From Pokémon merchandise to blown glass creations, so many present ideas. Dawn hovered over a blown glass heart with the words "With Love" etched into it, with a myriad of colors filling the heart, "How pretty..." Dawn cooed as she picked it up and held it up towards the morning sun, the rays piercing the heart to create an aurora of sorts.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask that you don't touch my merchandise-" The owner was cut off in a flash as Dawn placed several bills down on the table. "It's mine now" She said with a grin, "Keep the change!" the bluette giggled before resuming her search for more presents.

So many items, finally, at the end of the street stood a Pokedoll stand... wait, pokedolls! Dawn came to a stop at the pokedoll shop and quickly called for the owner of the booth, "Excuse me! Do you make custom dolls?"

"Why, yes I do. What would you like? I can make any Pokémon you want!" the man laughed as Dawn quickly placed her request, "What about humans? Can you make me two dolls, one of me, one of Ash Ketchum?" Dawn asked

The man blinked in shock, "Such an unusual request, but I'm sure I can. When do you need them?"

"By eight o'clock at the latest!" Dawn squealed in delight.

"That's an incredibly short time span... There's no way I can keep the shop open with that little time to work... I'm sorry young lady, but I can't-"

"I'll keep your shop open!" Dawn burst out, "I'll do anything to get those dolls!" She had become desperate. She had to get those dolls, no matter the cost!

"My word, I've never seen such a determined girl in my life!" The man laughed once more, "If you can keep the shop going, then you have a deal. I'll have your dolls done by the end of the day."

"Thank you!" Dawn bowed, but was quickly called back up as the man asked, "Do you have any experience in business?"

Dawn stuttered for a moment before replying, "N... no, I don't, but I'll do it to the best of my skills. This is for the man I love. I'll do anything..."

"Alright, I get it" The man chuckled, "The name is Jeff by the way. Mind if I ask why you want one of the Pokémon Master?" Dawn's shiver made the man burst out laughing, but he was quickly silenced as Dawn replied, "Because him and I are in love..." The man could barely believe his ears. In fact, he didn't, "Haha! That's a great joke, missy. Look, let's just get to work before I pass out from laughing!"

"Well, it's the truth..." Dawn growled as she stepped behind the booth, "By the way, can you please add magnets at the dolls mouths and hands so that they can kiss and hold hands?"

"My word, you really do like him, don't you? Too bad no one has seen him in a while!" Dawn couldn't help but smile at how foolish North City's population was. _You don't even realize that he's here in your own town, do you?_ She giggled before looking around. Many had gathered around the booth, looking at the numerous dolls, "Welcome! Can I help you?" she asked a young lad, "We have all your needs here!" Dawn was determined; she would give it her all!

"Do you have any Pichu's? I love that Pokémon!" the boy asked happily. Dawn looked around before being instructed by Jeff, "If it's not on the display, look in the boxes beneath the stand!"

Dawn complied, opening a box and sifting through the plush dolls one at a time till finally she found the spiky eared Pokémon smiling from the bottom of the box, "Here you are!" She took a look at the tag, then became pale; _F...Four thousand Poké?_ There was no way she could afford two dolls... And custom probably cost more than the normal ones... But she gave her word, "Here you go!" she smiled as she gave the gleeful child the doll, "That will be four thousand Poké please"

"That's a lot... I don't think I can afford that with even my mom's help..." Dawn couldn't help but feel sorry for the child, so... "How much do you have?" She asked. Christmas spirit had always been a strong part of her upbringing.

"Mommy gave me only two thousand five hundred Poké..." Dawn pulled out her wallet and placed fifteen hundred on the booth, "Here you go kid."

"Oh my gosh, thank you miss!" the child was ecstatic! He handed over his money and happily snuggled the Pichu doll before running off to find his mother.

"What a caring young lady!" said a man in the crowd. "How kind of her! That's the kind of spirit people need to sell the best items!" Suddenly the booth was flooded with customers, all shocked and warmed by Dawn's kindness to the lad.

"Um, just a... wait, I'll... Ok I'll get that now!"

####################################################################

"Phew..." Dawn sighed. What a rough day. She never would have expected such a reaction from simply lending money to a child. Every pokedoll was sold, short Seviper and Carnivine dolls for some odd reason... The cash register was practically overflowing with money. A quick glance at the clock revealed that it was finally eight o'clock, "Jeff, I think we're done..."

"Yes, I'd say so" Jeff turned and handed Dawn her plushies, "Thank you for your hard work. Here are your plushes. I hope you like them!" Dawn looked over his work, a grand smile spreading across her face as she made the two kiss, "This is perfect! Thank you!"

"I'm glad you like them! I had to base Ash off of memory, so I was afraid that it wouldn't come out to your liking..." Jeff admitted with a blush. "No, I love them! Thank you so much..." Dawn slowed as she began to think of the price.

"Something wrong?"

"It's just..." Dawn began, "I barely have enough money for just one pokedoll... how can I afford two custom plushies?" Jeff once more burst into a round of laughter, "You? Pay? Don't be ridiculous! After all the selling you did today, I'd be happy to give you ten pokedolls if I had any more left!"

"Really?" Dawn asked with a blush, "But... are you sure?" a few tears poked at her eyes as Jeff replied, "Of course! It is Christmas Eve after all. I'm happy to provide for such a diligent worker!"

She wiped her eyes before replying, "Thank you... Really, thank you. I just can't thank you enough" she gave the shopkeeper a hug before turning to run for the pub, "Take care of yourself Miss..." It then struck Jeff, "I don't know your name!"

"It's Dawn! Dawn Albine, soon to be Dawn Ketchum! Merry Christmas!" Dawn shouted as she ran. "There she goes again, with that little story of hers..." Jeff chuckled, "Well, I can't stop her from dreaming I guess..."

Dawn glanced at her watch as she tore through the streets; Eight Twenty five... she didn't have enough time to make it. Man, she wished she still had continued her training with her Lucario; back then, she would have already arrived at the pub, but it was too late to wish, now she had to run, as fast as she could, until finally she reached it. She practically broke the door down as she burst into the empty room. On the stage Ash as well as several other men and Lulu were setting up instruments. "Ash!"

The young man looked at Dawn, smiled, then resumed his work, persisting on remaining mute to her. Dawn couldn't help but sigh as she approached the stage, though she immediately perked up as Ash offered his hand to help her onstage. He handed her two pages and then returned to his work setting up his guitar. On the first paper, two very familiar words stood out at the top: "My Destiny..." Dawn looked up at Ash in shock, "This is... our song! You finished it?" Once again all she received was a smile, but she was content with just that... for now. She glanced around; there wasn't a sixth instrument for her... _I guess Ash doesn't know I can play guitar really well now..._ She resumed reading the song, quite impressed at how well he had written it... so many memories flooded into her mind as she continued.

"Hey Dawn! We're heading out!" Ash called up the stairs to his friend. It had come time for him and Brock to finally return to Kanto, and Dawn had said she wanted to see them off.

"Ash!" She called down, "Could you come up here for a minute?" She smiled as Ash hustled into her room, then laughed at his shocked expression toward her holding a guitar, "I didn't know you played guitar..." Ash said bluntly.

"There are quite a few things you don't know about me, Ash" Dawn giggled, "Could you help me with something?" Ash sat down and looked at her curiously, "Sure, what is it?"

Dawn gave ash a sheet of paper, "Could you help me write this song? I just can't seem to get it going..."

Ash took the paper and read over what she had written, "My Destiny... huh..." Ash tilted his head, "It's ok..." Dawn glared at him, "Just ok?" Ash then waved his hands around defensively, "Not that it's bad! It just... needs a lot more..."

"What do you suggest then?" Dawn eyed him warily. He didn't seem too into it... at first, "Why don't I take it with me to Kanto, and I'll send it back to you when I finish it?"

Dawn stared in disbelief. Ash? Write a song? This she had to see. "Alright, Ash. Take it. Just make sure you send it back to me the moment it's done!"

Ash tucked the sheet away in his pocket before smiling, "Of course I will! Now come on!" He took Dawn's hand, "We gotta get going or we'll miss our boat!"

"Ash, why..." Dawn stopped herself. She knew he wasn't going to reply either way, so she just stayed quiet herself. From the looks of it, they were done setting up. "Let's get this show on the road..."

Dawn flinched as she finally heard Ash's voice again; "Patrick, Mark, Jay, Lulu, you all ready?" Ash smiled as his partners all nodded, "We start in fifteen minutes. Lulu, go ahead and light the open sign!" Lulu leapt off the stage, smiled at Dawn, then rushed to the door, leaving Dawn looking up at Ash, "Ash..."

The auburn eyed young man turned and smiled, but one more remained mute as he picked up his guitar and wrapped the sash around him, ready to begin. He struck a few strings, then some chords, then finally burst out into a mild rock beat as people began to flood into the pub, ready for another song by their favorite mystery man.

"Ash, do any of them know who you are?" Dawn asked, doubly surprised when she got a hasty answer, "Just Lulu" Ash then blushed and silenced himself once more, though Dawn's giggles brought a happy smile to his face.

Dawn took the next fifteen minutes to study the song. It was a decently long song, but it was rather easy to memorize, or, it was more like she already knew the song, like she was just remembering it from a few months ago. Ash and her certainly thought very similarly, especially since the song actually was about Dawn wanting to see Ash again, or vice versa.

The mic began to whine to signal the stage was set and the musicians were ready. Dawn walked to the center of the stage, turned to the crowd and, for the faintest moment, had a rush of nervousness, but a warm hand patting her on the shoulder caused her confidence to return. She took a deep breath...

Tsukasa: Let me cut in for a second. If anyone has heard the song Return to Destiny from High School of the Dead, Dawn's song My Destiny is based off of the beat of Return to Destiny... the words and everything else, however, are written originally by me.

"I can't help but wonder how am I going to make it through?" Dawn's voice lofted through the pub like it came from an angel. She warmed the hearts off all the lonely, the pained, and the cold that resided in the pub. _It's time to change the pace to something more positive!_ "With all this weight I'm under, How can my heart stay true?"

"I will keep on living

For as long as I have your memory

I can continue on

With love, for you

I don't want the sun

I don't need the moon

All I want is your love

My destiny is with you

I won't cry, I won't fail

I won't fade, I won't fall

I can't stop trying as long as I have you

I won't stop until I reach you, my destiny

It's true, I know

That you might not come back

But wherever you go

I trust in you to come back

Everyone says you're gone

That you won't live to return

But I know that we both will be strong

I won't let your absence burn me

I don't want the sun

I don't need the moon

All I want is your love

My destiny is with you

I won't cry, I won't fail

I won't fade, I won't fall

I can't stop trying as long as I have you

I won't stop until I reach you, my destiny

It's hard to keep believing

But I know you'll come back

For it's me that you love

It is I that is your destiny"

Dawn was quite surprised when Ash unraveled the sash of his guitar and handed it to Dawn, "Take it, and bring it" He said with a confident smile, "I remember you used to play, so rock us!" Dawn looked down at the Guitar as the music slowed, then once again began. She realized she had to make her own tune until Ash reclaimed his guitar, so she began a long and hard rock beat that got every foot tapping in the crowd. This had to have been the most fun Dawn had had in years, playing a guitar like this after so long just brought Dawn's heart out of the last of the pits it still sat in. She was with Ash, having fun again just like so long ago. This is where she belonged, with him, acting like a couple... no, they were a couple. She was sure of it as she handed Ash his guitar back to begin singing once again.

"Stay with me till our hearts stop beating,

Stay with me till the morning light

Stay with me till we both start dying

Stay with me till we've won the fight

And stay with me... it's our destiny

I don't want the sun

I don't need the moon

All I want is your love

My destiny is with you

I won't cry, I won't fail

I won't fade, I won't fall

I can't stop trying as long as I have you

I won't stop until I reach my destiny

You and me, our destiny

It is our destiny

You are My Destiny

I am your Destiny

Our destiny is here, right now

We are our destiny"

Dawn finished the song with a long and relieved sigh. She did it, just like it sounded in her head. Everything had fallen into place, so now... She turned grabbed Ash in a hug, then kissed him, right on the stage, happily receiving a pub-wide "Aaw!" She then returned to the mic and shouted "Merry Christmas All! We aren't done yet!"

"Got any more for my Ashy boy?" The entire room went quiet. "Ashy?" One of the customers questioned, "As in... the Pokémon master?" "He does look like him..."

"No, no! he's not the Pokémon master!" Dawn said confidently, "He just has the same first name! This is my good friend Ash Kabiin!" She giggled, "Don't mix him up, ok?" she held her hand into the air, "One two, three!"

############################################

"Give me a Christmas I can always remember!" Dawn finished her last song, happily waving to the crowd, who were all at the edge of their seats, begging for an encore, "Thank you everyone! Have a very merry Christmas! We are...!" She rolled the mic through her fingers before bringing it down, "Done!"

Dawn turned to her bandmates; Lulu was red in the face from pounding on the drums, Mark was happily smiling as he kept background music with his keyboard, Jay was already making his way off the stage. And Ash...

He placed his hand on Dawn's shoulder, "Still staying mute I take it?" Dawn snorted, but quickly took a breath as Ash spoke, "No, not anymore" He smirked as he hopped off the stage, "Great singing voice by the way"

Dawn leapt off the stage after him, following the man she loved so much, "Hey, where are you going?"

"Back to the hotel I'm staying at. I'm heading out of town tomorrow. Been here too long, and now everyone thinks that I'm Ash Ketchum" He chortled as he stopped at the door. But he didn't stop because of the looming door, but because Dawn had taken his left hand into her cupped hands, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to blow your cover..."

"Don't worry about it. I was planning on heading out soon anyways. I've overstayed my welcome... It's time to move onto another town. I hear that Veilstone is pretty right now. The snow there is supposed to be perfect for building snowmen." He tried to remove his hand from Dawn, but she held strong, "Ash wait, I..." She then noticed that she was missing a very important bag. Turning, she found it on the stage. She looked at Ash, then leapt back onto the stage to grab her gift bag, making everyone stand up, expecting another song, only to have their hopes fall, and Dawn's fell as well as Ash stepped out into the cold night air.

"Ash, I have something for you-"

"Come to my hotel with me. I have a gift for you there."

Dawn's jaw dropped, "R... really? Thank you Ash..." Dawn hugged her boyfriend tightly... but he quickly ended it, walking down an alleyway before turning to Dawn, "Though, I'd like to give you something here too..."

"Ash... what is it?" From the look of it, Ash looked... She squealed in delight as Ash took her into his arms, placing his warm lips against hers before opening them to press his tongue against her door, knocking and begging to enter. At first, Dawn teased him, poking her tongue in and out of his mouth before he could enter, then opened her mouth to allow him in, wrapping her tongue around his. _So warm_ Dawn sighed happily as she began tasting the mouth se had so longed to french for such a long time.

As his tongue lashed against hers, Ash couldn't help but remember... _I've been alone so long..._ he tightened his hug on her, _ no longer... shall I be alone..._ As their kiss broke, a trail of love kept their tongues connected for just a few more seconds before breaking. Ash wiped the saliva off his mouth before smiling at Dawn. They both knew what was to come, as Dawn smiled right back at him.

Ash's hands trailed down Dawn's shoulders to her chest. He hesitated, worried that it was too soon, but as Dawn took his hands, he realized it was what she wanted. She guided his right hand to her left breast, while the other hand was led further down. Ash didn't need more than that to take over himself as he gripped his love's breast, barely holding a laugh as she gasped, then continued down to her special place. As he pressed up onto her opening, which was already wet, a gasp didn't suffice this time. This time, Dawn moaned, though she immediately blushed right after.

"A...Ash..." she barely put his name into words, "Don't... Don't sto..." Ash smiled and nodded, "I get it..." he then pressed up further into her panties. His hand was now dripping in her juices, and the warmth against the cold night air only welcomed Ash into her further, stuffing the cloth into her opening. The tension, however, was rather uncomfortable, so in a quick movement- followed by another loud gasp- Ash slipped his fingers around her panties and into her pussy, immediately beginning to move up and down until Dawn began moving with him. But her pleasure didn't last as Ash stopped, slowly pulling out of her.

"Why... why did you stop...?" Dawn said through gasps of air. Her answer came as Ash lifted her shirt, along with her bra, up, exposing to the cold night air. She shivered as her nipples hardened up. This was a sign to Ash that he was more than welcome to warm her up. He leaned in close and gently breathed on her chest, smiling as she once again shivered, before taking her left tit into his mouth, sucking and pulling on it while teasing it with his tongue. He then pressed his left hand against her other breast, being a little more rough with it, toying with the tip with his finger as it stood straight against the cold air.

Dawn's moans were all Ash needed as he voraciously attacked her breasts, and he brought out even more as he used his other hand to play with her pussy again. She was convulsing, pulsing, gasping for air as every part of her screamed in pleasure. If not for the fact that they were in an alley, she would scream, "A... A a Ash!" She fought to control herself as she began to cum...

But once again Ash stopped, "Why!" Dawn gasped, "Why do you keep stopping!" Dawn fell to her knees, barely able to keep herself up. "Because" Ash began, "I don't want you to cum yet... not till the main course" he smiled seductively, even more so as Dawn pouted.

She was angry, but Dawn wanted to give him pleasure too. It took all of her strength, but she finally forced herself forward, kneeling down all the way, her knees becoming chilled as the snow melted into her jeans, but the cold just brought her more focus as she unzipped Ash's pants, his hard on pressing out against his underwear. Dawn took another breath, then leaned in, licking the tip through the boxers then moving her tongue down the shaft. She was surprised when Ash moaned, as she didn't expect much pleasure to come with the underwear still on, but even with that moan she didn't have enough. She pulled at his boxers then brought them down to fully reveal him.

Dawn had to admit she was scared of the figure. She had seen one before on the computer, but she was intimidated by how big it was... She gulped down her fear and then opened her mouth, taking it into her mouth. It tasted... salty, yet bitter, yet sour too. The only flavor she didn't get was sweet, but she didn't care as Ash groaned with pleasure, bringing her to take more into her mouth until he pressed against the back of her throat, and yet it didn't stop. It brought tears to her eyes, but she didn't care. She wanted him so badly, and if this gave him pleasure, she didn't mind the pain. But she didn't expect him to blow out what felt like a gallon of seed down her throat into her stomach. She immediately pulled out and gagged, but held it in, not wanting to lose him.

_He's... inside me..._ she brought her hand to her stomach and smiled before looking up at him, shocked at his worried look, "Dawn, are you ok? I'm sorry, I should have-" Ash was cut off as Dawn stood and kissed him, though she kept her tongue to herself, certain he wasn't at all entertained by the idea of tasting his own cum, "It's alright..." Dawn giggled, "Just make sure I get to enjoy it next time, ok?" She lied through her teeth. It tasted terrible, but as she swallowed, she noticed him get harder, rather than softer. Obviously this was a fetish of his, and if it made him happy, she'd do it in a heartbeat.

"Right, sorry..." Ash chuckled. He wasn't done yet, as shown by his continued vitality. She could tell Ash wanted to move on to the main course, but she wasn't quite finished with him. She once again wrapped her lips around his meat, spinning her tongue around his tip. He let out a little bit of his remaining cum, but she forced herself... no, she accepted it. The second taste wasn't as bad... possibly because it actually landed on her tongue and didn't come up from her stomach? It was sweet, as compared to the taste of his dick, so the occasional flavor made it easier to continue. She had something she wanted to try, but she was scared that it would hurt Ash...

_Nothing ventured..._ She opened her mouth and took him in further. She once again hesitated, then placed her teeth onto Ash. He immediately tensed, curious as to what she was doing, then relaxed, trusting her as she slowly scraped her teeth down to his tip, holding it with her teeth while pressing her tongue into his cock, grinning as he twitched and moaned, "D... Dawn, where did you..." He flinched as she tightened her grip for a second, hinting to him that it wasn't his business. The feeling of him thrusting into her mouth showed she was making him cum again, but she wasn't ready for him to finish just yet. She immediately pulled off of him, stopping just in the nick of time, "Hey!" Ash growled, knowing exactly why she had a broad smile, "Not fair..."

"Don't worry..." Dawn purred as she stood, "You can finish with me..." Ash couldn't help but smile as he took her into his arms, lifted her right leg up and set it on his shoulder, "Ready?" he pulled her panties to the side and pressed his thickness against her. Dawn shivered for a second, then nodded, "go for it..." Ash entered her, slowly, then as he felt her hymen thrust into her. She couldn't hold it this time. She screamed her lungs out then quickly silenced herself, "A... Ash... Please... keep going..."

Ash nodded again then resumed, thrusting into her faster and faster. At first, it hurt like hell, but as Ash continued, it began to feel better and better, until Dawn couldn't hold back a moan of felicity, and finally she began to scream in pleasure, only silenced as Ash kissed her to keep her quiet. He knew that at the rate they were going, someone would hear them in their best moment. But even Ash couldn't hold his moans in as he continued to thrust into his lovers pussy. It just felt so good, so much better than anything he had ever done on his own, and from the sounds Dawn was making, the same went for her.

It was close to the end, however, as both spasmed. Ash began thrusting faster and faster, and then even faster than that as he moved away from Dawn, only to see her C-cup breasts bouncing rapidly, another fetish of his. In one final scream of pleasure and nearly insanity, the two lovers, at once, and with each other, "Ash...!" "Dawn!" Both came, Ash splashing his cum into her. He was at first scared, but he realized that he needn't worry; he was going to be with her forever, so from here on any "Accident" wouldn't be a problem.

Even with the frigid cold, sweat dripped off of Ash's brow as he slowly pulled out of Dawn. Even though he had already cum once, his heat caused him to cum a massive amount, so much that it dripped out of Dawn's opening. It was intense, just how much he loved her, and how badly he wanted her tightening around him again, but it was getting late, and Dawn was obviously worn out as she leaned against the wall weakly, "Shall we head back to my hotel?"

"I... I can't walk... I'm too... tired" Dawn gasped, "And besides... my panties are frozen to my leg" Ash instinctively looked down, only to be shocked that they had indeed frozen onto her skin, her pussy juices not being very helpful toward keeping her panties clean. "Alright" Ash smiled as he kneeled next to her then lifted her up, "Eee!" Dawn purred in delight as Ash began walking, "So where is your hotel, Ash?"

"Shh" Ash hushed her as he carried her through the streets. The chances of someone hearing them was slim to none, but he still didn't like those odds, "On the other side of town. I like the walk between there and the pub..." He smiled as Dawn snuggled up closer to him, closing her eyes to rest, "Good... I wouldn't want this to end too soon" she cooed as she drifted to sleep.

It was too bad, Ash thought, that she wasn't awake. Despite clear skies, snow fell from the sky, lit perfectly and beautifully by the shining full moon. It was gorgeous, a white Christmas just like in all the songs, "Best Christmas ever..." He leaned down and kissed his soon to be, "I can't wait... to give you your present tomorrow..." At this comment Dawn snuggled even closer, causing Ash to laugh cheerfully, "Heh heh... I'll never be sad again with you around"

Time froze around him with the falling snow as the hotel came into sight; the Trainer's Respite. Such an odd name since North City was a vacation town rather than a trainer hotspot, but considering it was as fancy as the Grand Festival hotels, he wasn't about to question it as he walked into the foyer, ignoring the greeter who quickly gave him a questioning look about Dawn.

A quick flight up an elevator and down a hall and Ash came face to face with the door to his room. He came to the realization this may be the last time he'd stay here, _I had a lot of good days with this room... almost reminds me of home..._ He sighed then opened the door, letting Dawn gently roll out of his arms onto his bed. For some reason, he always knew she'd come to find him, so he had kept a room with a king sized bed. Now the time had come to say goodbye... to the bed, of course. He laid down next to his love, ready to go to sleep, when he noticed something: He hadn't fed Dawn's present!

Morning came quite lazily, as Ash groaned his way to the stove, he suddenly noticed that there was a dirty pan, "What the..." suddenly, it dawned on him, "Dawn!" He turned to see his love happily eating a boiled egg, "Oh, good morning Ash! Took you long enough to wake up!" She giggled cutely.

"Ah, sorry... not much of a morning person..." Suddenly Dawn tilted her head curiously, "How so?" Ash looked at the clock; "Eight-thirty? How is it so early yet I'm still not in bed...?"

"Maybe because I doused your head in water about four times" She giggled again as Ash suddenly ran his hand through his hair- It was soaked. "You did? I don't remember that at all..."

"I tried shouting too. You sleep like a rock" Dawn sighed, only bringing Ash to smile, "I am a rock though, seeing how much I go through here"

"You sing at a pub as a mysterious stranger and drag girls to your hotel. You sure go through a lot" Dawn teased.

"Girls? Excuse me, but shouldn't that be singular since you're the first person to ever step foot in my room?" Dawn giggled cutely as she explained herself, "Just checking to make sure that you didn't bring Lulu in here in my stead... she's way to giddy to be single."

Ash scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I have to agree with you there. She just has a lot of good friends to keep her entertained." Dawn smiled as she stood to take her dish to the sink, "Well, I'm just glad you keep such a clean room. Knowing you, I expected it to be a trash heap" She laughed as Ash pouted, "Hey, I'm a lot better than I was when I was younger, you know!"

"I'm just teasing you, Ash" Dawn smiled as she walked over to her little gift bag from the day before, "Besides, I think it's time to open your presents!" She turned and handed it to Ash, "Go on! Open it!"

Ash stared at the bag for a second the obeyed, pulling out a glass heart with a myriad of colors stained into it with the words "With Love" etched into the center. Ash's smile was all Dawn needed to see to know he liked it, yet she still asked, "Do you like it?"

Ash lifted his head and looked at his love, "I love it!" He pulled out a pokeball like object out of his pocket and opened it, calling the heart into it, "I'll keep it with me at all times" He chuckled as he put his item capsule back in his pocket.

Dawn stared at his pocket in awe, "What was that?" Ash laughed quite the hardy laugh at Dawn's confusion, "It's called an item capsule. It's just like a pokeball, but is used to carry items instead. It's was made by the guys in Devon Corp."

"Wow... that's so cool!" Dawn chirped happily, her eyes widening as Ash took out another and opened it, revealing numerous item capsules in a box. He steadily handed her the box with a smile, "Merry Christmas"

"Awesome!" Dawn cheered as she took the original item capsule and returned the box inside of it, "So it can hold multiple items?" Ash nodded, "Yep! They're pretty handy, especially when you're out on your own for a while"

Dawn looked at the bag by Ash's side, "You do know there is another gift in there, right?" Ash looked down, picking up the bag and weighing it, "So there is" he chuckled as he reached in and pulled out the two pokedolls of him and Dawn, "What the..."

Dawn pouted at his surprise, "You don't like them?"

Ash snickered, then chuckled, then full out laughed at Dawn's response, "Like them? I love them!" he then gasped as the two dolls kissed magnetically, "That's adorable! Where did you get these?"

A quick explanation ensued covering Dawn's work the previous day, only bringing Ash to see more of the Dawn he always loved. But now it was his turn to give a gift to her. He pulled a pokeball off his belt and handed it to Dawn, "Here"

Dawn stared at the pokeball, "Huh?" Ash smirked, "Open it" Dawn complied, gasping in shock as a Pichu appeared from the capsule, "Oh my gosh!" She immediately proceeded to glomp Ash, nearly knocking him down, "Gah!"

"Ash, thank you! How did you know I wanted a Pichu?" Ash gently pushed her off of himself before answering, "I remember that when we first started journeying together you mentioned how much you wanted a Pikachu of your own, so I got you a Pichu for you to raise!"

"But, where did you get it?" Ash was waiting for her to ask this. He took a breath, then began to explain, "Well, first I bet you're wondering where my Pikachu is..." Dawn then realized that he indeed no longer had his electric mouse with him, "I decided that when I disappeared, I'd let Pikachu go for a bit, so I brought him back to a forest in Kanto where a bunch of Pikachu gather."

"You released him?" Dawn stared at Ash in shock, but was quickly corrected, "No, silly I didn't release him, I just let him go off on his own for a bit. Ironically enough, he mated with another Pikachu," At this, Dawn became saddened for her Buneary, but allowed Ash to continue, "And had a Pichu. Amazingly, Pikachu was so incredibly skilled, he led his son to a Pokémon center, jumped up to the phone and dialed my pokegear to introduce me to his kid!"

Dawn gave Ash an odd look, like she didn't believe him, so he resumed, "Trust me, I couldn't believe it either, and neither did Nurse Joy. She nearly kicked them out of the Pokémon center until she noticed he was talking to me. It was then I asked if I could have his son as a gift for you, Dawn." Ash's smile widened, "At first he was hesitant, until I mentioned that it was indeed for you. Pikachu immediately agreed, knowing you'd take good care of his son, and had Nurse Joy transfer him to me, and I've taken care of him since in wait of you coming to find me"

Dawn was speechless. So he indeed knew that she was coming for him, "You're quite perceptive... What have you done with the brainless Ash I love?" She laughed as Ash shot her a death glare, "You know I _have_ grown up since the last time we saw each other. How do you think that I lived this long?"

"I know, I know, it's just a bit shocking to see you so mature... after so long..." Dawn looked down in sadness as she recalled all the pain she went through trying to find him, just to hear his voice again. Ash took her into his arms and tightly hugged her, "I'm sorry... that I was gone for so long..."

As all Pokémon do, Pichu felt the sadness Dawn was feeling, and immediately hugged her leg protectively, warranting a surprised squeal from Dawn. Looking down at the adorable Pokémon, she took him into her arms and gave him a warm hug, bringing about a cute squeak from the electric mouse.

Ash was finally feeling it; he finally had a family, even if the child was a Pokémon, he didn't mind. Someday, he and Dawn would have a true child to call their own, to raise, to prepare, and send off into the world as another Pokémon Master to be... but first...

"We'd better get packed" ash began while playing with the two pokedolls, "We should be out of here by nightfall." He turned and immediately began gathering his clothes and things, though he still listened as Dawn asked, "Why so soon? Don't you want time to say goodbye to everyone?"

"Nope"

"Nope? Why not?" Dawn said in shock, "Don't you care about them?" Ash sighed as he piled items into his suitcase, "Of course I care, but I told everyone that this day would come, and that I might just disappear into thin air. They're prepared..." He smiled at Dawn, "But they also know that one day I'll come back..." He then straightened up, "Besides, I want to have a bit of time with you before we go, so there will not be any time to do any goodbye giving" He said almost proudly.

Dawn's sigh, however, deterred his attempt to stay positive... at least until she tackled him to the bed. It wasn't like last night, the feeling the two had. This time, he wanted her more than ever, and she wanted him more than ever. Everything for their last day had fallen into place, it seemed, as Pichu, seeing that it was about to get heated, bopped the button on his pokeball to return to it. But despite the sound, the lovers didn't even twitch toward the capsule, instead meeting lip to lip passionately.

At first, Ash teased Dawn, blocking her tongue with his teeth, but as she began to practically brush his teeth, he knew it was time to let her in, and when he did, he was attacked viciously by her tongue as Dawn searched every millimeter of Ash's mouth, yearning for the taste she had already begun to love. But her attempts were quickly dueled as Ash began to fight back, their tongues spinning around each other in a heated tussle of love and passion.

He was heating up, she was sure, as his right hand drifted from his hug to her chest, taking her left breast tightly, yet gently enough that it felt like a tease until he began moving his hand around it, pressing his index and middle fingers against where her nipple was, though her bra still restricted quite a bit of pleasure. But that didn't last long.

Ash wanted her now. He broke the kiss then ripped her shirt over her head and tossed it to the side before shoving his hands up her bra to feel the soft skin beneath, running his fingers along her nipples as he once more resumed the kiss, their tongues wrestling once again for dominance over the other's mouth.

Dawn snuck her right hand down to Ash's jeans, pushing through the tight rim and down to his groin, gripping his sack through his underwear. Ash flinched lightly before relaxing for her to move back up to his dick. Through the underwear Dawn felt something wet... Curiosity took over her as she broke the kiss and pushed Ash back, tearing open his pants to reveal his cock bulging against his boxers, looking as though it was going to rip through the garment.

At the tip there was indeed moisture, and this sight brought Dawn to pull down Ash's cover to bring his dick out into the open, dripping in pre-cum. "Seems someone is horny..." She grinned seductively, "And you're not?" Ash chuckled with a blush before lurching back as Dawn took him into her mouth, "A-aah..."

"Sumbin wong?" Dawn asked with Ash's dick in her mouth. "D-Don't talk with that in your mou- oouth!"

Dawn simply giggled and pressed him further toward her throat, forcing back gags as she brought him not only to the back of her throat, but down it, taking him to the base of his rod. Tears were poking at the corners of her eyes, but she knew if Ash saw her crying he'd stop her, and she wanted to give him the most pleasure possible... which it was obvious she was indeed giving him that pleasure. He constantly tensed and relaxed then tensed again, and now she was going to give him more. As the pain died down, she began moving back and forth, using her mouth like her pussy to give friction to Ash's cock, only bringing out moan after pleasured moan.

Dawn's gag reflex was quickly dying out, and her pain was almost gone as she gained a better control over herself. She began to speed up, taking him in an out of her throat, pulse after pulse, until finally Ash came, nearly screaming "Dawn!" at the top of his lungs as he grabbed the back of her head and thrust into her mouth himself, his cum draining down her throat in what felt like an explosion to her. When Ash finally finished, She pulled him out of her and coughed, crawling to the edge of the bed to spit up some of his cum, though she kept some in her mouth to savor. Swishing it around, she smiled at Ash as she swallowed it and put a finger to her mouth, biting on the nail with a seductive look. Immediately, Ash shot back to attention, ready for another go. She knew how to manipulate him all too well already.

With cum still slowly oozing off of him, Ash brought Dawn into a close hug, his point pressing into her stomach as he reached behind her and gripped her ass. He hadn't the chance the previous night to feel how she felt, and he had to admit, he wished that he had went for her ass sooner. It was soft, tender yet when he squeezed, it became firm and formed into his hand. He had to admit, he had a massive fetish for Dawn's ass, even since they were kids, he would find himself drawn to her skirt. And now, finally, he had her... all of her.

Enough, he decided, as he pushed her onto her back. He loved that skirt of hers, and he knew that she had chosen it today for this very reason. He toyed with her panties, pulling at them to peak at her pussy, which already had begun to shine with juices. While holding her panties out, he slid his pinky into her, swirling it around and around bringing out moans of felicity from Dawn. Slowly he inserted his ring finger, then his middle finger into her, though he dared not venture further lest he hurt his love.

Yet she was curious, "Please... keep going... I can take it..." Dawn said through gasps, "Go all the way... Eehn...!" she groaned as Ash slid his index finger in next, then his thumb...

"Dawn, this is sure to hurt... are you su-"

"Just do it!" Ash thrust his hand into her. He cringed as he felt her skin stretch around her as though it was ripping, but the scream he heard wasn't of pain, it was happiness. Dawn lurched back and stared up at the ceiling as Ash spread his fingers out inside of her, moving them around to stimulate her further, though he stopped when he noticed her breathing had stopped. "Dawn...?"

"Ash... I love you... so much..." Dawn coughed up the words as she fell backwards onto the bed, gasping for air, though she quickly caught her breath as Ash began to pull out, "Don't... stay just a little longer... it feels so... so good" She sighed as she unbuckled her bra and tossed it to the side, "Ash..."

"Hmm?" Ash hummed as he stared at his beautiful wife to be, "What is it, love?"

"Heh heh..." Dawn giggled before answering, "You can pull out now..." She spasmed as Ash slid his hand out of her, pulling her inside out a little bit before receding back into her, "That was... weird..."

"Heh... I heard that happens the first time you're fisted..." Dawn smiled as she sat up and took Ash into a strong kiss. She wanted him, right there, right then, but for just a moment, she wanted to taste him again as she spun her tongue inside his mouth. Her kiss quickly broke as she saddled up against Ash, personally aiming his cock into position, "take me Ash Ketchum... Make me yours!"

Ash grinned happily as he complied, thrusting straight into her as hard as he could. He let loose a laugh as Dawn screamed in delight at the pleasure that took her as he continued to ram his dick into her loose pussy... but as he continued, he felt her close up, tightening around him to the point where her entire body begged for his meat to continue to enter her.

"Ash, please, go faster! Thrust harder! Destroy me!" Ash couldn't help but chuckle between breaths at how slutty Dawn was sounding. It just didn't sound like her anymore, but instead a completely different person entirely. But he didn't care as he obeyed and sped up, "D-Dawn!" Ash moaned as he began to climax.

"Ash, let's do it! Do it together!"

"Dawn!"

"Ash!"

The two roared with pleasure as they both came. Dawn couldn't believe it. Even after cumming once, Ash had exploded an enormous amount of cum into her, so much so that as she removed him from her pussy, his cum didn't drip but poured out of her, "I'd say... that you certainly enjoyed that... considering how much you came..."

"Yeah..." Ash breathed, "I don't think I ever came that hard in my life..."

"Just for me, huh?" Dawn giggled as Ash took her into a hug, but this time it was gentle, caring, and comforting, "Come on, we need to get going" Ash whispered into her ear, the two breaking the hug up to get Ash's things completely packed.

It wasn't long before they found themselves waiting in the elevator, watching as the number indicating the floor decreased slowly from 23, "Quite the huge hotel, huh?" Ash smiled at his future wife.

"Yes, it is, and thankfully so since the top floor is scarcely used, right?" Ash laughed at her assumption, "Actually it can get pretty busy, but luckily this week has been slow for the old top floor."

Dawn stepped out of the elevator first, staring out the front door at the setting sun. The nap they took after finishing with their packing ended up turning into a full out sleep, leaving them only a little bit of time before nightfall to get going on their way. But she didn't mind. The sunset was gorgeous, and with Ash beside her, she could go anywhere... She could even return one day, but that dream would have to wait as Ash took her hand, bringing out one last present for Dawn; A beautiful diamond ring.

She couldn't believe it. A proposal ring! "Let's go... Mrs. Ketchum" Ash smiled as he led the way out of the hotel and onto the road leading out of North City. Such a special place, Dawn held the town deep in her heart as she awaited the day that she would return with Ash to visit.

Music chimed and bells rang as friends and family found themselves dancing to Christmas songs under the mistletoe. The once lonely pub now sung with life as the fourteenth annual Ketchum Christmas Party brought life into the sleepy building.

"Ash!" Brock called out from the door, followed by Gary and Paul.

"Brock!" Ash smiled as he ran to greet his best friends, "Great to see you made it!"

"Of course we made it! We wouldn't miss this for anything!" Paul said with a devious grin, "When's the annual Pokémon tournament? I'm going to win this time!"

"Really Paul?" Gary chuckled at his friend as Ash sighed, "Typical Paul"

"It's ok though. I love watching you two battle" Dawn giggled as she took hold of Ash's right arm. "Well, if you're happy with it, I have no problem, but it won't be till tomorrow" Ash grinned.

All the party goers laughed as Paul groaned in impatience. Brock, Gary, Tracy, Professor Oak, Delia, Johanna, Zoey, May, Drew, Misty, her husband Morgan, everyone Ash had become friends with had shown up... But there were three extra members of the party: Ash's children Isaac and Alexandria and Misty's son Carol. Isaac was visiting from the Unova region, and Alexandria and Carol were already in the Sinnoh region.

Carol and Alex were enjoying themselves as they danced around the pub with several other couples, their parents quickly becoming included, while Isaac, following in his father's hungry footsteps, engorged on the amazing cuisine his grandmother's had prepared while his Pikachu Zappy downed a bottle of Ketchup just like his own father.

Indeed, Dawn was happiest here, in the town where so many memories had occurred in a mere three days. Sure it was cold, but she always had Ash to warm her up! And even now, as her children experienced their own journeys, she couldn't help but remember her favorite sayings:

Gotta Catch 'em all, and Gotta Love 'em all!


End file.
